roblox_creepypastas_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
A Normal Journal
Day 1: 3/11/2017 I decided to create this journal just in case something super happens in my life, well..my ROBLOX life. I'll get back to this journal once something happens, like a supernatural thing maybe, or just normal things. Sorry if this entry is too short. I just hope you find this if I die or something..like that's gonna happen though. Day 2: 3/12/2017 Hooray! Made yet another friend. Goes by the name of March18JD. I don't know what his username really stands for though. He seems legit. I'll just try and relax today by myself by playing hordes of ROBLOX games. Day 3: 3/13/2017 All these rumors are going around about John Doe, the test account coming back every March 18th. Gives me chills even imagining that. It's pretty spooky. Everyone in ROBLOX must be spooked out. I'm guessing ROBLOX isn't gonna have much activity on March 18th because of John Doe. They say John Doe bans your account from ROBLOX if he even sees you and he can appear in any game on March 18th, be it Natural Disaster Survivals, Murder Mystery 2, Flood Escape etc. I'm gonna try and take my mind off of him for now by playing more games. Day 4: 3/14/2017 Okay guys, this morning, I can't believe what happened. My friend March18JD messaged me, saying I needed to follow him to a game. I joined him and he was in Prison Life. He told me to follow him, and I did. I followed him to the criminal hideout place. When we entered the garage, it wasn't the same as it always is. The floors disappeared, except for the floor me and him were standing on. There were two doors in the center of the former garage. I asked him what he was doing, but he just responded with: "Pick one of the two doors. One has your freedom behind it, and one of them will make you suffer." As soon as he spoke that, he left. I thought he hacked the garage and tried to leave, but the Leave Game button wasn't working. I tried the X button on the upper right corner. Not working. I tried Task Manager, still not working. I was trapped and forced to pick one of the two doors. I tried the left one. When I entered the door, my character suddenly exploded. I respawned in the same door and my character kept exploding. The more explosions happened, the more realistically hurt my character looked. When the explosions stopped, my character was a walking piece of flesh. I rushed to the bathroom to puke. When I got back, the game was not open, and March had spoke something in the chat. "This is just the beginning of your suffering. John Doe is coming." I thought he was trying to prank me or something so I spoke back that if he was trying to prank me, it wasn't working. I logged off my account and tried to relax myself by watching a movie. Category:Unfinished Category:Weird Category:Creepy